


Жизнь позади, жизнь начинается

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Говорят, в сорок жизнь только начинается.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Жизнь позади, жизнь начинается

Говорят, в сорок жизнь только начинается.  
Гарри отпивает кофе из кружки — чёрный, без сахара. Его сорок лет подошли к концу три часа назад. День рождения он больше не празднует, алкоголь ему запретили колдомедики, сладкое тоже разрешено в ограниченных количествах. Ещё он не может есть жирное — желудок бунтует. Да и в целом на ночь лучше не есть, чтобы не испытывать тяжесть.  
Что у него в итоге? Три часа ночи, популярный бар и четвёртая кружка несладкого кофе вместо виски… или хотя бы пива. Пустой огромный дом ещё есть. Работа любимая. Комплексы, честно засунутые глубоко в задницу — до лучших времён, потому что на них просто сил не хватает.  
Он уже на той стадии взросления, когда плевать на мнение окружающих, но все ещё страшно расстроить близких.  
У Рона с Гермионой уже внуки — двое. А у него что? Несколько смазанных поцелуев и пожизненная дрочка. И работа любимая, да. Вот где секс непрекращающийся изо дня в день.  
А жизнь-то когда начнётся? Бросить всё и уйти, что ли? А как же работа любимая?  
Гарри допивает кофе и бросает бармену крупную сумму. Сдачи не надо, все равно тратить больше не на что. Не на развлечения же…  
Днём на работу приходят письма с поздравлениями, подарки, заходят коллеги. Торт принесли с утра… ну, ограничить сладкое — не значит, отказаться от него полностью. Хотя те 20 грамм шоколада в шоколаде с шоколадной начинкой не приносят особого удовольствия.  
Зато любимая работа радует новостями. Срочный вызов, можно расслабиться, не думать какое-то время о насущных проблемах.  
Возвращается Гарри только под утро, снова живой. Это тупик.  
Но шанс ещё есть. Может, следующий вызов… как знать.  


***

  
— У тебя депрессия. Затяжная, — говорит Рон, когда им наконец-то удаётся собраться вместе. Гермиона хмурится — это явно ее слова.  
— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, дружище, — улыбается Гарри. День прошёл хорошо, снова был срочный вызов, он едва не попал под смертельное проклятие. Снова «повезло», и это уже даже не смешно. Сейчас, конечно, лучше. Но взгляд Рона напрягает. Гарри знает, что последует дальше, и предупреждает: — Я не стану искать себе жену. Не хочу свиданий, не хочу пускать в дом черт знает кого. И мы это не обсуждаем, помнишь?  
Рон пожимает плечами. У него всё ещё широкие плечи, но уже довольно заметный живот и седина в висках.  
У Гарри тоже седина. Но работа и вечные рекомендации колдомедиков против живота. Он может найти себе жену — без проблем. Но он не хочет. Жену не хочет. А на то, чего хочет, духу не хватит.  
Хотя теперь, вероятно, хватит. Говорили же ему, что в сорок жизнь начинается. Может, стоит рискнуть.  
Гермиона ничего не добавляет. Она, кажется, давно все поняла.  


***

  
Гарри заключил пари. Сам с собой. И, если уж на то пошло, ему плевать, что о нём подумают. Вообще-то, вряд ли он кого-то удивит, даже если станцует голым в Атриуме. Ну покрутят люди у виска, подумают, что свихнулся на любимой работе. Не важно.  
Дверь распахивается, в кабинет влетает злой Малфой. Не самый плохой вариант, с тем же успехом здесь мог оказаться Кингсли, а там точно ловить нечего.  
— Достал я твои артефакты, Поттер! У меня теперь половина лаборатории не подлежит восстановлению. Ты хотя бы представляешь, сколько там было…  
— Малфой! — рявкает Гарри. И Малфой затыкается на полуслове. — Давай переспим, — заканчивает Гарри спокойнее.  
Ну, хотя бы ради выражения его лица — оно того стоит. А вообще не так уж и страшно это делать. Можно ещё попробовать. Выбрать кого-нибудь…  
— Давай, — говорит Малфой.  
Гарри захлопывает рот только секунд через сорок. Вот этого он даже предположить не мог.  
— Так просто? — удивлённо спрашивает он.  
— А к черту сложности! — выпаливает Малфой. — Это же секс, ничего больше.  
Возможно, только Гарри понятия не имеет, что за секс такой распрекрасный, ему это счастье испытывать не доводилось.  
— Пойдём, — говорит он, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Сейчас? — едва ли не испуганно переспрашивает Малфой. Но тут же берет себя в руки: — Да, идём.  
Любимая работа остаётся позади. Гарри обхватывает Малфоя за талию и аппарирует к себе домой.  
У Малфоя не видно седины в платиновых прядях и живота тоже нет. Он худой, жилистый… и его приятно обнимать.  
— Тебе тоже нельзя сладкое? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Малфой удивлённо вздергивает бровь. Затем ухмыляется и чуть склоняет голову:  
— Можно, а вот любая молочка под строжайшим запретом. Будем обсуждать наши старческие болячки или перейдём к делу?  
Гарри отступает на шаг, выпускает его из рук и пожимает плечами.  
— Тебе в душ надо?  
— Зачем, Поттер, я же весь день только и ждал приглашения, готовился, намылся, набрился, прежде чем посетить твой кабинет…  
— Слушай, я ведь и Силенцио наложить могу, если болтать много будешь. Да или нет?  
— Да, — хмуро выдавливает Малфой.  
— Тогда сходишь в моей спальне, а я здесь помоюсь. Второй этаж, последняя дверь налево.  
Малфой резко разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, на ходу снимает с себя мантию. Под ней белоснежная рубашка, заправленная в узкие брюки. И на каждой ступеньке Гарри может рассмотреть получше обтянутую аккуратную задницу. Чертовски аппетитную с учетом того, кому она принадлежит.  
Малфой оборачивается на последней, смотрит пару секунд, всё понимает и сбегает в спальню, будто его смутило такое внимание.  
Или действительно смутило.  
Гарри идёт в гостевую ванную, наскоро ополаскивается. Вытирается и достаёт из небольшого шкафчика смазку. Теорию-то он прекрасно знает… ну в общем-то это все его познания. Он есть, член есть — даже два будет. Есть смазка, задница — тоже две, кстати. Остаётся сделать непростой выбор — чья задница первой пострадает от чьего члена.  
Гарри-то давно выбрал, осталось Малфоя убедить.  
Тот долго не выходит из ванной. Это настораживает. Гарри ждёт в своей кровати, укутанный в халат. Перекатывает на ладони тюбик смазки. Нервничает — совсем немного. Вообще-то ему всё равно, даже если облажается. А вот если Малфой испугается и уйдёт, вот это действительно расстроит.  
Но Малфой выходит из ванной решительный, на нём нет даже полотенца. А ещё волосы у него только на голове, и Гарри удивлённо переводит взгляд с потемневших от воды платиновых прядей к гладкому паху. У Малфоя не стоит — у Гарри тоже, но сердце всё равно сбивается с ритма. Пусть и вялый, но член Малфоя довольно близко. И Гарри ведь никогда раньше не видел так близко чужие органы.  
Малфой подходит вплотную к кровати, ставит сначала одно колено, затем второе.  
Он хорошо выглядит. Тело подтянутое, стройное. Никаких складок, никакой дряблости. Возраст выдают разве только более глубокие мимические морщинки на лице. Ему даже идёт взросление, никакой подростковой слащавости.  
Малфой смотрит в ответ, чуть приподняв бровь. Ёжится и складывает руки на груди.  
Гарри легко улыбается.  
— Ты будешь снизу, — предупреждает он. Не спрашивает, потому что, если Малфой откажется, то сможет просто уйти, не насиловать же его.  
Малфой ведёт плечами, морщится… и кивает.  
— Я предполагал.  
Гарри щурится, протягивает руку между его ног, дотрагивается пальцем до промежности за мошонкой.  
Малфой в шоке дергается, его глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт в возмущении, но слов подобрать он не может, только расцепляет руки.  
— Какого хрена… — выдавливает он.  
Гарри отнимает руку, с улыбкой смотрит на скользкие пальцы. Малфой не просто предполагал, он ещё и подготовился. И несмотря на возмущение, член его приподнялся, щёки покрылись румянцем.  
— Ну хватит, снимай уже эту гадость, я хочу посмотреть! — идёт в бой Малфой.  
Гарри без стеснения распахивает халат и отбрасывает на пол, встаёт на колени, чтобы смотреть Малфою в глаза — ну или в нос, разница в росте незначительная, если уж на то пошло.  
Малфой смотрит в ответ пристально — ищет, к чему придраться, даже пытается что-то сказать, но останавливает себя. Вздыхает.  
— Лучше, чем могло бы быть, — говорит он, и Гарри снова улыбается. Малфой забавен в своих попытках быть и не быть ублюдком одновременно. Словно хочет оскорбить, но боится, что на этом всё закончится.  
Гарри решает сделать то, в чём он хотя бы точно имел опыт. Он целует Малфоя в искривлённые тонкие губы, вплетает пальцы в длинные волосы на влажном затылке и не позволяет отстраниться, не отпускает до тех пор, пока Малфой не сдаётся. Его губы наконец приоткрываются, и Гарри проникает внутрь, скользит языком, на удивление, наслаждается… он не представлял, как сильно будет заводить податливость Малфоя. Какими приятными окажутся на вкус его губы.  
Очки Малфой снимает с Гарри сам. Шепчет с придыханием:  
— Мешают.  
У Гарри живот сводит судорогой от этого шёпота. Малфой возбуждён, не сопротивляется. Затуманенный взгляд едва фокусируется — на губах Гарри. И Малфой снова тянется, но на этот раз нежности почти нет. Он толкается языком Гарри в рот, вынуждает сопротивляться, рычать в ответ.  
Гарри сносит крышу. Какое там стеснение? Он валит Малфоя на спину, прижимает к матрасу своим весом, захватывает языком чужой рот. Малфой в ответ хватает за плечи, притягивает ближе, оставляет царапины… обхватывает ногами за талию. Гарри сходит с ума от такого простого жеста, говорящего о многом. Малфой сдался, Малфой доверился, Малфой готов зайти дальше. Он толкается бёдрами вверх, трется вставшим членом о полоску густых волос на животе Гарри, он не стесняется показывать своих желаний. И рядом с ним Гарри почему-то впервые расслабляется, отпускает себя. Ему хочется исследовать тело Малфоя, и он исследует, водит руками по рёбрам, спускается на бёдра, сжимает ягодицы, разводит их в стороны. Трется возбужденным членом о горячую гладкую кожу промежности, иногда давит головкой на скользкую дырку, но не проникает, нет. Он хочет продлить контакт, потому что уверен — стоит толкнуться внутрь, и он тут же кончит.  
По спине от напряжения стекают капли пота, мышцы ноют как после длительной тренировки. Малфой отрывается от его рта и прижимается губами к плечу, сжимает зубы — останется след. И Малфой это знает. И шепчет:  
— Всегда хотел так сделать.  
Гарри не спрашивает, почему не делал. Он занят — вылизывает шею Малфоя. Она солёная и влажная, и это не отвратительно, как могло бы показаться. Жар от неё растекается по всему телу, дрожь проходит по позвоночнику. И на этот раз Гарри решается — помогает себе одной рукой, пока покусывает тонкую кожу под подбородком, направляет себя в Малфоя и делает первый толчок.  
Это почти больно. Слишком туго, чертовски горячо. Малфой шипит сквозь зубы, затем снова кусает, впивается ногтями в плечо. Он тяжело дышит, по вискам стекают тяжёлые капли, путаются в волосах.  
Все это на периферии. Гарри сложно себя контролировать, он толкается глубже, крепко зажмурившись, но это трудно, почти невозможно.  
Малфой ругается, бьёт кулаком в плечо и орёт в самое ухо:  
— Остановись ты, Поттер!  
Гарри не сразу приходит в себя. Но застывает мгновенно. Смотрит на больше испуганного, чем разозлённого Малфоя. Гарри ничего не понимает, но всё равно говорит:  
— Извини.  
Малфой делает пару глубоких выдохов.  
— Нормально. Не знал, что будет так больно.  
— Не знал? — тупо повторяет Гарри. И тут до него начинает доходить абсурд ситуации. Сегодня решил лишиться девственности не только он один. — Предупреждать надо о таком, идиот, — выпаливает Гарри. Только сам-то чем лучше? Мог бы и сознаться, что тоже без опыта. Но промолчал. Такой же идиот. — У меня тоже первый раз.  
Малфой широко раскрывает глаза, его губы тянутся в ехидной ухмылке, а потом он разражается громким смехом.  
Напряжение постепенно уходит. Дальше Гарри действует на инстинктах, но бережно. Без спешки исследует податливое тело, быстро вернувшееся в боевую готовность, растягивает долго и с наслаждением, разглядывая собственные пальцы, погружающиеся внутрь Малфоя. Даже пробует на вкус солоноватую бордовую головку — нежную, чувствительную, подрагивающую на языке. И в следующий раз входит медленно, без спешки, постоянно отслеживая эмоции на лице Малфоя. И, только поняв, что всё теперь прекрасно, тут же спускает глубоко внутри его тела.  
Малфой ворчит, а потом хватается за свой стояк и парой движений доводит себя до разрядки.  
Гарри снова извиняется и заверяет, что в следующий раз продержится дольше.  
— Какой ещё следующий раз? — независимо уточняет Малфой.  
Гарри улыбается. Ну, с этим он разберётся чуть позже. Главное не умереть на любимой работе раньше, чем распробует все прелести секса с Малфоем. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
